1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a module of semiconductor devices, more particularly to a semiconductor device with bump electrodes and a module densely packed with such semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 20 is a partial cross section of a conventional semiconductor device with bump electrodes as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication HEI 5-82582. With reference to FIG. 20, 1001 denotes a semiconductor substrate; 1002, bonding pads formed on the semiconductor substrate 1001; 1003, bump electrodes formed on the bonding pads 1002; and 1004, a molding resin forming a package.
The conventional bump electrodes of the aforementioned semiconductor device for connecting it with external devices are formed right on top of the bonding pads 1002 arranged on the semiconductor substrate 1001. According to the invention HEI 5-82582 the external dimension of the semiconductor device is reduced almost to the size of the semiconductor substrate 1001 to increase the packaging density. However, it fails to teach or indicate any method to further increase the packaging density.